This is how we met
by Kiria-Nagoya
Summary: A story about a young man named Kazuo and how he found the love of his life.


This is how we met

Pairing: Hayato Kawaguchi x Kazuo Fukui (seme x uke), own charas

Themes: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Voyeur, Master/Slave

POV: Kazuo

* * *

I like it to watch you while you're asleep - lying there as peacefully as you couldn't harm a single fly.

Of course I know, that this isn't entirely true and that you could be very brutally if it comes to the crunch.

But this is part of your job and I don't care, because to me you are always gentle and you would never lay a hand on me.

You're my guardian angel.

Therefore I love you so much and I would give you everything that I own.

Silently you sigh in your sleep and I cuddle up to you.

Dozily you wrap an arm around my naked waist and you press me to your strong chest.

You are really tall, much taller than I am and moreover you're powerful.

I feel always and anytime save when I'm with you and so I nestle up against your embrace and whisper your name tenderly before I give a kiss on your chest.

When we're lying together like this - after we made love - and you're drifting into sleep, I often think back to the time when I didn't know you, when you were only a stranger to me and somehow I lost my heart to you.

* * *

[flashback]

Evenings are things I don't like very much, because it brings someone home most times.

Tonight there won't be an exclusion I guess and actually I should protest against the way he treated me but I never do so.

It's just got like this, it's normal for me to 'entertain' his 'business partners' how he always calls them.

For the most part I do not feel anything when those men touch me, use my body for their pleasure and have their way with me.

At first I often cried for hours and everything I wanted was to end this all and to escape my destiny.

But he wouldn't let me go.

He forced me to have sex with these geezers and never let me rest until I've satisfied all of them.

I hated him, I yelled at him, but it never worked because he owned me in some kind of way.

My resistance didn't last long.

All my life I learned how to serve, how to obey and perhaps there were a few moments of rebellion but I abandoned this.

Primarily I was so scared and felt all alone.

Now it doesn't matter to me in any ways when they touch me and strip me with only their eyes.

However I never turned into some aboulic object, I kept myself together and even if I give myself willingly to those men and do everything they want, I came to terms with it.

I am not a fighter and although there have been many reasons to become one, I refused.

Changes do not often mean that good things happen.

Because of this I'm still here, submit myself to his wishes and live my life.

Actually there is one good point in this absurdity: I may live in an expensive apartment.

My favourite place is in the living room in front of that one big panorama window where I made myself a comfortable little 'heaven'.

I look outside for hours and watch all those people walking below me.

The apartment is in a buildings top level and the men and women I watch everyday are as tiny as ants but nevertheless I like to watch them pretty much.

It's not often that I am allowed to leave this apartment and so I spend most of the time sitting in front of that window, watching the world. So at least I can talk myself into believing that I was happy.

„Kazuo, where are you?"

Here he is already, I didn't get it immediately and so I answer with a 'here I am' without taking my eyes off the window.

"What you are looking at, hm?"

Now I turn my head at him when I feel him standing next to me und look up to meet his gaze.

He still is attractive although he's in his forties.

"I watch people.", I respond to his question and take my eyes off him.

His name is Yujiro Katagiri and he's my legal guardian.

I never had met my parents.

I grew up in his custody and since I became of age I have been at his command.

"But Kazuo, they're so small you couldn't see a thing." ,he answered amused but I don't let him put me off from doing it every day.

I do not respond but can feel his hand stroking my head.

"Perhaps I should sent for a coiffeur, your hair has grown too long already again.", he advised me but I only shake my head.

"I like them the way they are…", I admit and lean my forehead against the glass pane, so I can have a better look down there.

Only a little laugh is all I get and as I know him, he does not care what I want as usual.

"Today I brought someone home for you Kazuo…"

Those were always these words he said to me when I have to please one of his 'friends'.

Very slowly I gather myself and stand up, following him through the living room into the generously spaced hallway which is also leading to the bedroom.

He states once that it is unnecessary for me to wear formal clothes and so I dress only in a large shirt just enough to cover myself.

The first time I lay my eyes on you, you seem to be like everyone else I already know.

You wear a dark brown suit, a white chemise with tie and you buried your hands in your trouser pockets.

Your brown hair is short and properly combed just like you have to wear it in your job I guess.

What strikes me the most: you are tall, very tall, probably the tallest man I've ever seen.

Your eyes rest on me the moment I enter the hall and stand in front of you.

He introduces me, tells you a certain things and asks you whether you're satisfied with what you see or not.

You only nod and never take your eyes off me.

I guess they are green, your eyes.

Hardly I can stand your intensive gaze and so I look down to show you that I am going to subordinate myself to you.

He leaves the apartment but I don't even notice it and now we are alone and still you are examining me.

I can feel it and finally I sense your hand on my cheek.

You 'force' me to look in your eyes again and shyly I follow your silent request.

Your fingers are stroking my skin softly until you seem to have enough.

I lead you to the bedroom which will be our playground for the next few minutes or hours.

I don't know how long you will stay.

I don't know what you will do to me.

I don't know what you're seeing in me.

But it doesn't matter.

I am your toy for tonight and you can posses me in every way you want.

You may demand everything.

"How does this…got to be done…?", you ask and keep standing beside the bed with a questioning look.

Your voice is soft and deep, a bit low but I understand perfectly.

You are a 'real' man…or how it's called, I know it the moment I saw you.

"You may do as you want with me and I am going to obey everything you say." I respond just above a whisper and unbutton my shirt.

You stay where you are, watching me unfastening every single button until I push the shirt off my shoulders.

Dishevelled it lands at my feet and now I am naked.

Again you study my body and I feel a little bit uncomfortable when you look at me this intensive.

I'm used to getting starred at like this, but with you it is different in some way.

Slowly you come over to me till we face each other.

You really are tall, at least 6'4 and so I feel quite small.

Again you touch my cheek, stroke me and you run your thumb over my lips.

"You're beautiful…"

Although I heard that very often it sounds so honest when you say it.

I notice quickly that you are rather silent and I ask myself what kind of job you may have and if you're as calm as you are now.

Mostly I imagine the jobs of my 'customers' visiting me at night and I think of their women if they know where their men still are so late at night.

I say nothing, I just touch your chest gently before I look at you again.

"What may I do for you?"

Probably the situation is completely new to you and possibly you do not know what to do next, so I make the first move.

"Sit down on the bed.", you respond though and submissively I follow your request.

You take place in an armchair in a corner of the room, closely by the bed and you are keeping your eyes on me all the time.

I got a little unsure…

"Touch yourself…"

Interesting…

You are a peeper and just want to watch instead of touch me by yourself or maybe you are too shy, I do not know, but I do as I am told.

Obediently I began to stroke my chest, caress myself with my hands and close my eyes.

"Look at me…"

Right away I open my eyes, look at you still stroking myself.

I know what you want to see and so I wet a few fingers to stimulate my nipples while sighing softly…

I watch you watching me and guide my hand between my legs.

Somewhat I nibble my bottom lip.

Your stare is emotionless and cold and that alone turns me on a little bit.

I must admit that I enjoy it sometimes when those men touch me but that's no thing for me to be embarrassed about.

Your eyes follow the movements of my hand in my crotch and very carefully I let my tongue caress my lips to wet them a little.

„Spread your legs…"

Without hesitation I do as you wish and push my legs apart, so you can see well.

I cannot read your face, whether you like what you see or not, but I don't show it.

Tentative I take hold of my member, fondling it gently while touching my nipples more sensuously.

My touches make me hard and I let out a quiet moan.

The urge to press my legs together I can hardly withstand but I resist and spread them even wider for you.

You are watching me for a long time, but there is no sign of you enjoying my doings or that you got hard as well.

"Kneel on the bed…"

Your voice is still unexcited, even cool and it tells me nothing about your feelings.

Aren't you here to enjoy yourself with me?

The moment I climb fully on the bed like you have demanded, I think that you will come to me now, to take me, to make me yours for this night, but you stay where you are and don't even move a single finger.

Again I am stroking myself, jerking off and again I think that you don't like me.

For what reason did you come?

"Use your fingers…"

At first I don't know what you want me to do but I figure it out a few seconds later.

You want me to prepare myself for you and surely I do you that favour.

As I let go of me to search for the lube under the pillow you stop me and tell me, that you don't want me to use it.

I understand und obey, take my last position on the bed and touch myself again.

From the look in your eyes I cannot read whether you are satisfied or not, but I do as I was told.

Slowly I insert a finger in my anus, panting heavy now and hesitate a moment before I allow myself to let it go deeper in me while I'm diligently stroking my cock.

For a short moment I close my eyes, squirming a little, but you just give me the next order.

"I said look at me…"

I have to swallow while I raise my gaze to meet yours, stretching me with two more fingers.

I'm getting hot, I feel it clearly and for sure my cheeks are burning red.

You on the other side are sitting there as before, watching me how I prepare myself for you.

Hopefully you won't be too rude, the very moment you will savage me.

But right now when I'm going to come any minute, looking at you very desperate, you don't stand up from the armchair to come over to the bed and have me.

"I want you to come…"

My panting is still the only noise in the room and fills even my own ears. The more you look at me the more I want to fulfil your wish.

It doesn't take a minute until I ejaculate in my hand moaning relieved.

I'm breathing heavy sitting on the bed, holding my dick still in hands, but I force myself to keep eye contact with you.

When did you come over to the bed?

Again your thumb caress my trembling lips and still I do not dare to avert my eyes.

You lean forward and give me a kiss, long and so gentle like I never experienced before.

After that you leave the bedroom and a little later I hear the door falling shut.

I don't understand a thing.

What did you want from me? Didn't I give you what you've desired? Or were you disappointed?

My breath calms down slowly as I let myself fall back onto the bed and think about you.

Still your eyes are burning into mine

I have to admit that I first thought you were a rude and brutal man because you have that effect on people but after this experience I reconsider.

That kiss you gave me has changed my picture of you and there is no longer rudeness nor brutality, just your tenderly touch of lips.

You visit me again the following days and it goes exactly the same as the very first time you'd come to me.

I masturbate with you watching me and showing no reaction whether you like it or not.

Only your requests are a proof that you're really here and your intensive stare rests on me.

For goodbye you always give me 'that' kind of kiss and very soon I ache for your lips, this gentle touch that no other man could give me and never in my life I had this feeling.

I do tell him nothing about it, he wouldn't understand a single thing and surely he would find it ridiculous.

Except from you I have many other men in my bed but they are nothing like you.

They grab me harshly, press me down onto the bet after getting me undressed.

Their gaze lies on my body, hungrily, wanting, only lust in their eyes and when they're done with me I'm totally exhausted and have to rest to relax myself.

Nobody is tentative and no one can kiss me like you can.

Days went by until I may see you again and I didn't realize it myself that I counted the hours to have you with me.

But something is different.

You are not as calm as usual and your eyes avoiding mine.

I just want to ask you if there's a thing you want to tell so I can help you, but in fact I'm eager to get your full attention again.

It doesn't go the way like the times before.

The moment you leave I don't get the kiss I craved for so long and stay very sadly on the bed.

I do not know whether you noticed or not, probably it doesn't matter to you anyway.

Why didn't you kiss me?

A few days later I see you again.

Your eyes are as clear as the first day we met and right at the moment we enter the bedroom you grasp my hand and press me against you.

From your unexpected gesture I'm very surprised but let it be and immediately I look at you as you lift my chin.

But instead of saying a word you bend forward a little and kiss me.

As our lips touch I sigh softly and press myself against you too.

Your kiss is nothing like the ones before and I melt into your embrace.

Gently you are but in that kiss there's so much more, more desire and before I get the chance to react we're lying on the bed and for the first time I can touch your face.

Breathless we break the kiss just to dive into another even more passionately.

You nestle on my shirt, can't take it off my body as fast as you want and when I'm naked you look at me.

Your amazing eyes stare into mine with a lust I never have seen and so I swallow lightly because this is the first time since eternity that I'm excited again to be touched by a man.

"Have me…", I moan and you only nod.

Again we kiss but now my hands roam your body until I get hold of your belt to take it off while you are undressing yourself.

Finally I open your trousers and full of expectation I shove my hand into your shorts.

What I feel there is beyond my imagination, so I shiver and you moan a little bit.

You voice is so wonderful when you're erect.

Within seconds I get your dick out of its 'prison' and jerk you off lightly while loving the sounds you make and getting a little red in the face.

"I want you…"

I shiver again as you touch me as well and I love the way your hands feel on my body.

Right now I know that I longed for you so much and obviously it's the same for you.

The moments till you fill me completely seem like eternity and finally I can have you in me.

You cock is rather big and it hurts a bit the way you enter me but soon the unpleasant feeling stops and replaces it with this wonderful sensation of being filled, so I quietly moan your name.

My god you're that deep in me that I'm going crazy at any minute and I cling to you, begging you to fuck me hard.

Without thinking you grant my wish.

Again and again you thrust in me, going harder and harder until it's almost too much for me to handle.

But I don't bother about it, simply enjoy you and wrap my legs around your waist.

You notice that I don't feel that relaxed any more and you go slower, a bit more cautious.

Silent tears run down my heated cheeks as you tell me that you love me and that I'm only yours from now on.

I cannot think any more and reply to your declaration of love while clutching to you with full force.

Your strong arms grab me more gently and so you press me to you the moment you fill me with your cum.

The same second I'm coming too and breathlessly I gasp your name.

Somehow my complete self feels dizzy but on the other side I never felt better in my life, so satisfied and so I open my closed eyes to look in your face.

Tired you smile at me and we share a kiss.

"…did this really happen?", I quietly ask and regret my words immediately because they could mean the end of my most wonderful dream.

Why am I that stupid and even talk?

I don't want to wake up now.

But you only nod and again give me a small kiss, wipe away my tears and hold me to your body until I fall asleep.

The next morning comes and you're gone

At first I think to myself that I only imagined you were here last night to make love to me.

But as I look to my side there is a little piece of paper neatly folded.

'Tonight I'm going to come for you and never let you go again. Hayato'

* * *

[end of flashback]

This little note I still have and it lies on the night board of my side of our bed.

In it I keep all the things safe you ever gifted me with.

It's my treasure chest.

Beside me you seem to awaken a little and so I softly stroke your back.

A smile appears on your face.

"I love you.", I whisper and you give me a kiss on my nose.

Sometimes changes could be something good

* * *


End file.
